The primary objective of the Research Training program is to provide advanced graduate students with an integrated multidisciplinary training experience that includes a research emphasis on communicative problems associated with at-risk children. To accomplish this task, the Division of Hearing and Speech Sciences has assembled faculty from six departments at Vanderbilt University School of Medicine, the College of Arts and Science, and the College of Education (George Peabody College). The program consists of three main components to be offered during the two- year period of the project: 1) predoctoral training with a minor in at- risk children; 2) postdoctoral study with an emphasis on at-risk children; and 3) Visiting Scientist Lectureship. In later years we plan to develop a Visiting Professorship program, a unique fellowship program for minorities offered in collaboration with Tennessee State University, and a six-month rotation for physicians.